


Living love in slow motion

by missjudge



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Zhan Yao is dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjudge/pseuds/missjudge
Summary: “I have loved you since we were eighteen.”Zhan Yao blinked slowly and tried to ignore his heart that had begun pounding almost painfully against his ribs. He swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat and opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut again immediately. What could he say to that?
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Living love in slow motion

“I have loved you since we were eighteen.”

Zhan Yao blinked slowly and tried to ignore his heart that had begun pounding almost painfully against his ribs. He swallowed hard around the lump that had formed in his throat and opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut again immediately. What could he say to that?

_[Two weeks ago]_

“Cat, we are going to be late.” The annoyance in Bai Yutong’s voice was very obvious. “Again!” He huffed. “People are going to ask why we are late _together_ ,” he teased, and Zhan Yao answered with an eye-roll. Not that he particularly minded their team gossiping about them, but there hadn’t been anything to gossip about. He wouldn't have minded _that_ either, but he knew better than to make a move on Bai Yutong. They had been friends longer than he could remember and he had watched an endless parade of girlfriends march past during those years, but he had never seen any hint of his friend being anything other than straight. So he had buried his feelings under snarkiness and sarcasm and went on to study other people’s feelings rather than his own.

“Dammit, Cat, will you hurry up!” Zhan Yao had to suppress a grin at the tone and shut the bathroom door behind him. “I’m finished, you can stop shouting.” He stuck out his tongue at the other. “We’re not even that late.” Bai Yutong laughed. “Very mature, Cat. Come on, let’s go.”

When they arrived at the office – with 30 seconds to spare, Zhan Yao noted with a smug grin – nobody even looked up from their work. He nodded to Bai Yutong and made his way to his office, slightly dreading the pile of paperwork he would find there. They hadn’t had an urgent case for a few days and while Zhan Yao was grateful for the less stressful days, he sometimes caught himself wishing for a murder, just to escape his desk for an afternoon. Sighing, he sat down to face the dragon of bureaucracy once more.

A light knock startled him out of a daydr--, of writing a report and he looked up to see Bai Yutong standing in the doorway. “Lunch?”, the mouse asked with a grin and Zhan Yao nodded hastily. “Let me just find my wallet,” he said while digging through the junk on his desk. “Naah, don’t worry,” Bai Yutong said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll buy you lunch.” Zhan Yao raised an eyebrow at him, but Bai Yutong had turned around already, so Zhan Yao hurried to follow him.

_[Ten days ago]_

Zhan Yao couldn’t feel his feet anymore. Well, scratch that, he _could_ feel them, but he really would have preferred not to. He was sore everywhere and he was pretty sure he’d feel even worse tomorrow. After running after a suspect for what felt like a week, they had finally managed to corner and arrest him. (He _really_ needed to work out more, but he would rather bite his tongue off than admit that to Bai Yutong who had been nagging him for years about this.)

Zhan Yao groaned, toeing off his shoes and carelessly discarding his jacket next to the door. A huff from behind startled him. “Really, Cat?”, Bai Yutong mumbled and scooped up the jacket, putting it on the hook next to his own. Zhan Yao couldn't quite suppress a whine. “I am sore, Mouse, I’m not going to do anything right now beside laying on my sofa and not moving for a week.” Bai Yutong very obviously had to suppress a grin and just nodded at him. “Go, then. I’ll make you dinner.”

After that promised dinner Bai Yutong squeezed himself onto the sofa next to Zhan Yao, pulling the other’s legs in his lap. “What--,” Zhan Yao started, but the mouse just motioned him to lie back down. “You’ve been whining all evening that you’re sore. I’m just helping.” Zhan Yao bristled and sat up ready to argue, but sank back down when Bai Yutong started to knead his calves. He really could argue later, he thought, and closed his eyes, sinking into the touch.

_[Four days ago]_

“I just don't think this would work,” Zhao Fu said for a third time and shook his head. “We don't know anything about the suspect, why do you expect him to react like that? He has absolutely no reason to leave his house before the next delivery on Monday, all our research showed that.” He looked accusingly at Zhan Yao who had to fight his growing impatience. _Because I am good at my job_ , he wanted to snap, but that probably wouldn't have convinced anyone, so he braced himself to yet again explain his reasoning, when he was interrupted.

“Because he is damn good at his job,” Bai Yutong said sternly and fixed his team members with a steely glare. Zhan Yao blinked at him. “He is the best psychology expert in this damn country and when he says the guy will leave, he will leave. We are going to do exactly what _Professor,_ ” he enunciated the title with so much emphasis that Zhan Yao almost flinched, “Zhan is suggesting.” He looked around. “Are we clear?” His team nodded confirmation in varying degrees of enthusiasm. “Yes, Bai Sir!” Bai Yutong frowned. “And?”

“Yes, Professor Zhan!”

Zhan Yao couldn't quite suppress the giddy feeling in his stomach and nodded firmly.

_[Yesterday]_

When Zhan Yao closed the large wooden doors behind him, he noticed three things. One, judging by the dark windows above him, he was yet again the last to leave the university perimeters and would have to bring the security a gift or something to apologise for their waiting for him. Second, now that he didn't have to worry about work and papers and students anymore, he noticed that he hadn’t eaten anything in thirteen hours and that Bai Yutong was probably going to scold him for that. The last thing he noticed, though, was a white figure standing just outside the main gates, leaning against a white muscle car and waving cheekily. His stupid heart gave a thump at the sight and he felt his face split into what must have looked like a goofy grin. Ducking his head to hide his smile, he made a beeline to Bai Yutong.

“Hey, Mouse” he greeted, “have you been waiting long? You shouldn’t have come, you know I always work late during exam period.” The other just smiled at him and stepped aside. “Doesn’t matter, I can wait a bit. Thought you probably haven't eaten anything and figured I’ll take you to dinner, that’s quicker than to cook something at home.”

Zhan Yao had to bite his tongue not to say something very stupid right then and there. How on earth did he deserve Bai Yutong? He just nodded and climbed into the car, a tiny smile on his face.

_[Ten minutes ago]_

“Cat, you can't do that. I’m begging you.” Bai Yutong’s tone matched his pleading expression and Zhan Yao cocked an eyebrow. “It’s a good idea, you said it yourself. We need a bait in the night club and I do look like the victims. Why can't I do that?”

Bai Yutong gave him a miserable look. “Yes, we need a bait, but not you. You can't be in there alone with…” He trailed off, looking away. “You just can't,” he finished not very convincingly.

“Mouse, that is not a reason.” Zhan Yao sighed. “I get that you’re concerned--” “You don't!” Zhan Yao flinched slightly and looked up, trying to meet the other’s gaze. “I don't what?”

Bai Yutong still didn't meet his eyes, stubbornly fixating the pillow between them. Zhan Yao suddenly had the very strong urge to cup his cheek and guide his face up to look at him, but smothered that instinct immediately. He wouldn't be distracted now.

“Mouse,” he tried again. “Mouse, look at me. Why can't I do that? It’s a good plan, you said it yourself. Why can't it be me?”

“Because you’re too important!”, the other snapped. “Because you don't have any experience in this! Because you’re you! Because I lo--,” he clamped his mouth shut abruptly and closed his eyes. Zhan Yao felt his heart drop in his stomach, leaving a raw and open wound behind. Did he just---?

“You what?”

Bai Yutong took a deep breath, seemingly steeling himself for that part of the conversation.

“I love you, Cat. I have loved you since we were eighteen.”

_[Now]_

Zhan Yao couldn't do anything than just stare helplessly at the other while he tried to get his roaring emotions under control. “I--,” he wheezed, but had to swallow around his dry throat. “But… but…. Girlfriends,” was all he could manage.

Bai Yutong gave him an unreadable look. “That is all you have to say?” He sighed and shook his head. “Look, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that, shouldn’t have put that kind of pressure on you. I just was so scared that---”

“I love you too.”

Bai Yutong clamped his mouth shut and stared. “I-- what? But. But, uh, you never. I thought..,” he trailed off, still looking incredulously at Zhan Yao. Taking a shaky breath, he continued, “You never showed interest in anyone. I sometimes thought you might be, dunno, asexual.”

Zhan Yao blinked at him, trying to bring his brain in order. “That's not", he started but had no words to continue. "Why would you..?" He stared at the other. "No, never mind. But you on the other hand have had girlfriends all through university!”, he said, and it almost sounded accusing. “I mean, I never thought you were gay,” he tried to explain.

The other gave him an exasperated look. “I am not.” Zhan Yao closed his mouth with a smack. Bai Yutong grimaced and continued. “I am bi, Cat, guess I always have been. I figured it out when I fell in love with you when we were eighteen.” His gaze softened. “It was a Sanda competition you accompanied me to, and when I won, you grinned at me and hugged me and said you knew I’d win because I’m the best.” He smiled at the memory and Zhan Yao groaned. “I said something cheesy like that?” he complained. “Shut up. It was then I thought I wanted to see that cheeky smile every day. But you never even so much at hinted that you might be interested, so I…” He shrugged, uncertainty in his eyes. “I had a few flings to distract myself, I guess.”

All of a sudden, Zhan Yao felt his heart climb back up in his chest, settling there with a thump he was sure the other could hear. He swallowed again. “But.. Why now?”

Bai Yutong gave him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding me?”, he asked, the fond exasperation in his tone that Zhan Yao knew so well. “We are practically married, Cat. No, don't give me that look. We live together, we sleep in the same bed. I cook for you every day and we go out on dinner dates.” Zhan Yao just could stare at him when a whole movie of memories raced past his inner eye. _Both of them cuddling on the sofa, watching a movie, his head in Bai Yutong’s lap. Bai Yutong_ _cooking dinner in their tiny kitchen, Zhan Yao grading papers at the coffee table._ _Bai Yutong massaging his feet. Bai Yutong defending him in front of the team. Bai Yutong buying him lunch. Bai Yutong waiting for him in front of the university._

“Oh,” he managed quietly.

“Yes, oh,” the other said softly. “I thought, even if you don't want a relationship, I could just show you how much I love you by being there for you. I just never thought…” He trailed off and suddenly Zhan Yao couldn't bear not touching him. He leaned in, his hand reaching for the other’s cheek, stroking his thumb over Bai Yutong’s cheekbone.

“I’m sorry it took me so long,” he murmured, and that was all it took. With a groan, Bai Yutong closed the distance between them, pressing their mouths together. Zhan Yao felt hot and cold all over, a shiver running down his spine when he felt the other’s tongue licking over his lips. He responded in kind and was rewarded with Bai Yutong pressing into him, his hand coming up to wave into Zhan Yao’s hair to hold him close.

When they parted to come up for air, Zhan Yao leaned his forehead against Bai Yutong’s and smiled."Married, huh?"

  
  


**Bonus:**

_[An hour later]_

“When did you know?”

Zhan Yao needed a moment to process the question, the pleasant warmth of Bai Yutong’s arms around him as they lay on the sofa pulling him back into the sleepy daze.

“Know what?”, he managed after a while.

“That you loved me.”

That woke him up. Leaning carefully on his elbows he glanced down at the other who was looking at him with open curiosity. He huffed a laugh. “Honestly?”

Bai Yutong mock-frowned at him. “No, Cat, please lie to me." He lightly nudged Zhan Yao with a knee. "Yes, honestly.”

The cat grinned. “I can't remember." The other raised an eyebrow at him but stayed silent, waiting for him to continue.

"I guess I have always been in love with you. I mean, you were the first person to notice the real me, not for what my parents were or what they expected of me. You just, I dunno, you saw me for me.” He shrugged. "Can you remember when we were twelve and you saved me from those bullies?" When he was met with a slight headshake, he continued. "Some kids found it funny to beat up the scrawny nerd, until you waltzed in, shouted at them to get away from your best friend and proceeded to punch the leader in the face." He grinned. "I think you broke his nose. I remember thinking that this was the coolest thing I had ever seen someone do and I guess it was then I realised I wanted to be with you forever." He shrugged again, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Bai Yutong grinned delightedly and pressed a kiss to his nose. “And you say you’re not a romantic!”

“Shut up!”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I found inspiration in a song ^^ (Maybe I should make a series of "fics I wrote because I heard a song and just HAD to" ^^)  
> This time it was [this one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqRr2TQnpPw). :)


End file.
